


Swedish Deathtrap

by XinRui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, IKEA Furniture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinRui/pseuds/XinRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dora saw a post from Chris Evans during the Buzzfeed ask session. It inspired Steve and Tony attempting to assemble Ikea furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swedish Deathtrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/gifts).



Tony strolls toward Steve’s room in the tower. He’s just moved in, officially, finally having relented to Tony’s constant pestering to give up his place in Brooklyn. Because it’s not charity, Steve, it’s more convenient. And he may just want to have Steve closer.

There are boxes lined against the hallway. “How’s the move coming St-” Tony’s words catch in his throat as he walks into the room. Steve, Captain America, the Star Spangled Man with a plan is contorted on the floor of his room, desperately trying to fit an allen wrench on some cheap piece of furniture.

His shirt may or may not be riding up, giving Tony a glance of rock solid abs. Tony’s head cocks to the side and he licks his lips. He could get used to this.

There’s a small snap and then Steve growls, throwing a broken allen wrench across the room. He sits up with a huff, then notices Tony at the door. “Tony?”

Tony snaps to attention. “Hey Capsicle. Just checking to see how things are going.” Steve frowns at the…table? Tony can’t quite tell what he’s trying to put together. “The Internet said that these Ikea things are good starter furniture.”

Tony blinks at him. “Ikea? Steven Grant Rogers did you bring that Swedish manufactured nightmare into my home?” Steve cracks a smile. “It seemed sturdy and less expensive with the mahogany masterpieces Pepper kept trying to get me to buy.”

“Steve I gave you that money to get real furniture.”

“It is real, Tony.”

“Oh yeah? Then why has it taken you all day to put together a…desk?” Steve laughs, the sound sweet in his ear. “It’s a chair.”

“Ah…well obviously.” Steve rolls his eyes, but he’s still grinning. “If you’re such a genius you put it together.” Tony toes off his Prada shoes, pulls off his jacket, and loosens his tie. “Piece of cake.”

Tony plops down next to Steve, who offers him the instructions. Tony scoffs, waving them away. “You don’t actually need instructions.”

—-Half an hour later—-

“These instructions don’t make any sense! Where are the words?!” 

Steve is practically cackling, holding his stomach and rolling on the floor as Tony stands over the chair, staring at his handiwork. The chair is somehow backwards, half of the legs going in one direction and half going the other. 

“There is a severe design flaw in this chair.” Steve laughs harder. Tony’s face turns red. He throws down the instructions and the allen wrench. “I give up! JARVIS order some real furniture.” 

Steve stands. “JARVIS ignore him. Tony, we’ll figure it out later. For now, let’s get a burger. I’m starving.” Tony huffs softly. “You’re always hungry. Come on, big guy. I know a great place.” Tony puts an arm around Steve’s shoulders, patting as they walk out the door, leaving the “chair” for later.

Steve had insisted on a burger from a mom and pop diner he’d found while on a run one day. For some reason, $15 burgers seemed “overpriced.”

“Next time,” Steve had promised. Despite costing a measly $3, the burgers were heavenly. Steve had three, which didn’t seem to surprise the waitress, and even Tony finished his burger and fries. He might have…forgotten the last time he’d eaten. Leave it to Steve to know Tony that well.

They walked back to the tower to burn off their lunch, chatting happily. Steve liked to people watch; he figured it was the best way to adapt to the new century- by understanding the people. Tony was happy to explain gauges to a stunned Steve.

Tony enjoyed their time together so much that he’d forgotten about the mess of a chair that was waiting for them in Steve’s room. 

Tony groaned as the Ikea chair came into view. Steve smiled. “Back to work?” Tony grumbled and plopped down onto the floor. “JARVIS? Walk me through this?”

—

“OK so this…goes here and that goes…yes…yes!” With a maniacal laugh, Tony reaches for an allen wrench. It’s just out of his reach, so Steve moves to hand it to him. Tony turns to ask, mind focused on his work. He comes face-to-face with Steve, so close their lips brush.

Tony makes an undignified squawk and moves back quickly. “S-sorry!” Steve’s face is slowly turning red, blotchy pink spreading across his fair skin. “Allen wrench?” he offers quietly, holding it out. Tony takes it and immediately turns back to the chair. 

It was an accident. No big deal. Just have to finish the chair and then I can get out of here…

He tightens the last screw into place. “Yes! Yes I’m a genius!” Tony cackles, their accidental kiss totally forgotten as he throws himself at Steve. Steve catches him and hugs him tight, laughing. “If you’re such a genius, why’d it take you three hours?” Steve teases.

Tony backs up to make a smart remark. Then he realizes how close they are. They’re both on the floor, but his arms are around Steve’s neck, Steve’s big, warm hands on Tony’s waist. He looks up into Steve’s cool, azure eyes and his heart beat flutters. Steve’s smile fades slightly, and Tony is about to ask him what’s wrong when he leans forward. 

Their lips meet and Tony surprises himself. He doesn’t back away, he doesn’t run, he leans in. Steve’s hand comes up to cup Tony’s cheek, thumb rubbing along his beard. His arm pulls Tony flush against him, and Tony practically melts against him. He’s kissing Steve. Steve is kissing him.

Steve pulls back, face flushed again, but looking hopeful. Tony can’t fight back a huge grin. “You like me,” Tony says. Steve chuckles softly and kisses Tony’s forehead. “Yeah, I do. And you…like me?” Tony nods eagerly, earning him one of Steve’s blinding kilowatt smiles. 

Tony clutches at Steve’s shirt. “I built your furniture. I deserve rewards.” He’s pulling Steve close, lips puckering. Steve laughs, light and airy. “We’ve still got the bed frame, the desk, and the bookshelf.” Tony whines, his head resting on Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve lifts Tony’s chin and gives him a soft, sweet kiss. “Let’s finish this and then maybe I’ll give you your reward.” Tony immediately turns to box containing Steve’s bed and gets to work.

\---

They’ve been dating for a few weeks now. Tony has to repeat that to himself every now and then. He has to ask JARVIS and make sure he’s awake, not living in some fantasy world where he can take Steve on dates, hold his hand, call him dear and sweetheart and beloved.

Tony can’t decide what he likes the best. Kissing Steve is definitely toward the top of the list. Steve is an amazing kisser. He can be gentle and sweet, or push Tony against the wall and kiss his soul out of his body.

Cuddling is also a big thing. Steve is constantly warm. Who needs blankets when you can lie on the couch pressed up against your own personal super soldier space heater?

Buying things for Steve is a secret guilty pleasure. Steve hates it when Tony spends crazy amounts of money on him, but he’s always grateful, sometimes surprised at the things Tony can come up with. 

There’s only one thing he can think of that drives him crazy…

—

Steve is at his desk, sketching the aliens they ran into today. He had been twitchy during the meeting with the peaceful creatures. Tony instantly recognized his desire to draw them. He couldn’t really blame them. Their translucent skin was like a prism, refracting a rainbow of colors unique to each being. 

He’d been holed in his room for a while, using the expensive set of coloring pencils Tony had bought for him. 

Tony knocked on the open door. “Babe? It’s time for dinner.” Steve grunts at him without looking up. Tony’s noes wrinkles for a moment. Then he realizes… this is probably what he’s like when he’s in the lab.

Steve has a very, very effective method of convincing him to leave. Maybe it works both ways.

Tony moves behind Steve’s chair and begins to rub at his shoulders. There are crumpled pieces of paper all over the desk. Steve’s grip is so tight on his pink pencil that Tony’s surprised he hasn’t snapped it in half.

He begins to dig his thumbs into the tense spots in Steve’s shoulders. Steve groans softly, his posture relaxing into his boyfriend’s touch. “Tony…” 

Tony hushed him softly and continued to dig in to Steve’s tense muscles. He leans down to press kisses to the column of Steve’s neck. “Tony,” Steve repeats breathlessly. “I don’t appreciate being ignored Captain,” Tony whispers into his ear, nibbling gently at the lobe.

Steve pushes the chair to the side and pulls Tony into his lap. Tony lets out an involuntary gasp as Steve’s hands slide down his back. “That’s more like it,” Tony encourages. Steve smiles. “What time is it?” Steve mutters into Tony’s collarbone, peppering it with kisses. 

“Does it matter?” Tony asks. Steve’s body is incredible. He’s firm and warm, and Tony loves being pressed against it. Feeling devious, Tony grinds down against Steve’s lap.

Steve groans, hands grabbing tight at Tony’s ass. He uses his grip to continue the grinding, and finally kisses Tony on the lips. Tony kisses back hungrily, quickly bringing his tongue into play. 

They’re panting into each other mouths as they grind against each other. Tony feels a little silly, straddled against Steve and grinding like a teenager. Even so, they haven’t gotten very far yet, so this is a welcome change.

Just as Tony works up the courage to ask if they should go to bed, a loud crack reverberates through the room. Steve’s eyes go wide and Tony falls forward as Steve falls back. Steve hits the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Tony falls gracelessly on top with a squawk. 

Steve groans and rubs his head. “What happened?” Tony glances behind them. The damn nightmare of a chair has broken under their weight. Tony sit up with an angry huff.

“God damn that chair! JARVIS bankrupt Ikea! Swedish bastards!” Steve laughs at Tony, shouting to the ceiling and throwing broken pieces of chair. So cute when he’s flustered… 

Steve smiles and runs his hand up Tony’s thigh. “Tony…” he coos. Tony turns back to him, eyes dropping to Steve’s roving hand. “Weren’t we in the middle of something?” As Steve’s hand begins to rub at the front of Tony’s pants, Tony definitely remembers what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted by the chair.

Tony leans down to kiss Steve. “Are you sure you’re ok? You hit your head…” Steve gives him a peck. “I’m fine. Let’s go to bed.”

Tony pouts. “I’m not getting in that Swedish deathtrap.” Steve throws back his head and laughs.


End file.
